


More Than Okay

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Humor, Knotting, Mention of hospitalization, Mention of interface previously, Mention of previous injury, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, both of which are related to eachother and to interfacing lmao sorry nightbeat, slightly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbeat and Nautica leave the bar early for some privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! \o/

Nightbeat always listened and watched Nautica with low-key excitement. She often said something surprising about herself, or revealed herself to be well-versed in something so obscure it’d make his spark skip a beat. Obscure was his favorite.

After her explaining to other bar patrons just what gammaelectroscopy is and the potential uses it has, and losing many along the way, he managed to sneak into a newly unoccupied seat next to her.

“Hey,” he whispered, smiling and he could still taste his drink. He set his elbows to the table, jaw in his palms and shoulder against hers, light at first until he wasn’t pushed off. “hey, Nautica.”

“Mh?” She hummed, sipping on her own drink through a straw.

“I love when you talk.” He laughed. “You know so many obscure subjects.”

“As I’m sure you do, too.”

“Not like you, I just love a good mystery or two, but your interests are useful for more than settling a curiosity or two.”

Nautica tilted her head, leaning into Nightbeat as she finished off her drink quietly. “Well,” She said, setting her new empty glass down. “your interests make you very good company to me.”

“I would have thought after last time that more than just my interests made ‘good company’.” Nightbeat laughed, and Nautica choked a little on the last of her drink. He put a hand on the back of a shoulder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to cause that.”

“I’m fine!” She cleared her throat, setting down her empty glass before leaning into Nightbeat’s neck. “I’ll be better when we’re somewhere more private.”

“Oh..!”

“Unless you prefer the bar scene for more than platonic socialization and highgrade intake far higher than medically recommended.”

Nightbeat snorted. “I’d prefer privacy. And room. This place sure is crowded tonight.”

“Then should we, uh,” Nautica put a finger to her lower lip, looking for the right phrase. “...blow this… joint?”

“You’re getting the hang of it.” Nightbeat smiled, standing up and the pair left the bar together. They didn’t get very far before Nautica stopped at a storage room door, keying into it and gently but quickly pulling Nightbeat in after her.

Soon as the door closed with a soft _click!_ , she was all over Nightbeat.

“I didn’t even know this place was here.” He gasped, after Nautica made her way to his neck cables. “How’d you find it?”

Nautica paused, before answering. “I asked Drift if he knew any private places safe for interface use, with enough floor space for me and a partner as well as being in an area with low traffic.” As soon as she finished her explanation, she was back to fingering seams and nipping at Nightbeat’s lips.

“I love you.” He laughed breathily, hands reaching around to follow the seams in her back, grabbing at purple plating.

She took a few staggering small steps back, pulling Nightbeat after herself until her kibble bumped into the wall. Nautica situated herself, and Nightbeat fit himself between her legs before kneeling between them. His hands slid down her smooth plating, fingertips following her natural grooves to palm at her thighs. Blue fingers massaged where legs met hips, thumbs brushing over her heated panels while his head rested on her left thigh.

He could feel her engine purring, her entire frame warming up. Nautica put her hands on his shoulders, lurching over him and breathing deep through her vents and they both laughed when the pair heard her fans kick on.

They went silent at hearing Nightbeat’s own fans, and a telltale _snk!_ before laughing again.

Nautica covered her mouth to muffle her laugh, while Nightbeat muffled his own with kissing up, up, up her plating and to her chest, hands holding her hips. A second _snk!_ came when Nautica’s own panels slid apart.

“Got any plans for us in mind, or should I take the lead?” Nautica asked with half-lidded optics.

“I got some ideas, but feel free to interject or improve upon them.” Nightbeat answered, engine rumbling. He slid back down to his knees, one hand rubbing the back of Nautica’s thigh while the other rubbed around her spike housing, coaxing it out quite quickly.

Nautica pulled herself back up, back against the wall, hands at the level of her eyes and kibble splayed flat. She sucked air in deeply when Nightbeat kissed the head of her spike. Shivering when the tip of his tongue dragged from the base to the tip in a hard, straight line.

“Ahh, that was good.” Nautica’s voice wavered with excitement and arousal. “Do that again.”

Nightbeat gave a repeat twice more, before he pumped her spike once, twice, three times with his hand, following with his mouth down to the hilt.

“Hgh, slow down some.” Her hands held the sides of his head loosely.

“Can do.” He said, before going back at her, slower this time and using pressure instead of speed.

“That’s it…” Nautica signed, head tilted back and optics shut. “Ahh, perfect.”

He could barely hear her sighs over both their engines, and both their fans but the purr of her engine were enough to tell him he was doing well.

When Nautica’s hips started rocking, lifting away from the wall and fingertips clinging to any part of his helm that gave purchase to, he found her gently pushing him off her spike. He reached to break the tiny strand of fluid that connected them before his visor flickered with excitement after hearing Nautica speak up.

“Time for part two.”

* * *

 She cupped a hand under her spike, gently lifting it up and parting her legs more. Glistening in the low light was her valve, slick and ready.

“Part two.” Nightbeat chuckled, diving in and giving this entire part of her array a long, languid lick. He ran the tip of his tongue up and down the top of her swollen node.

“Mmh, like that.” Nautica sighed happily. “Juuust like that.”

Nightbeat sucked, taking the entire node into his mouth and swirled his tongue in a circle. He let go in a gasp, fingers digging into her hips and dragging down, sliding along seams and joints to slide into her wet valve. Two fingers in as deep as he could get, curling inside. So wet, he knew his own unattended valve was in the same state and moved to have each hand in a valve; One in Nautica’s, the other in his own and he pumped both hands at the same time, the same pace, same pressure applied to both their insides. As he moved his thumb over her sensitive node, he did the same with his own.

Nightbeat moved back in, kissing her valve and enjoying her unique taste, something tangy and metallic and her. He curled his fingers in her again, pulling her hips, her valve to him and ate her with pride and greed.

Nautica suddenly jerked her hips more, thrusting hard for a second or two and letting out tiny sharp pants in an attempt to not yell. She overloaded into Nightbeat’s hand, fluids gushing between his fingers, trailing down his wrist and forearm.

He slowed down quickly, grinning as Nautica flinched from sensitivity at his slightest movement even when pulling away from her.

“Haa, haah, that was great.” Nautica stretched, little droplets of condensation running down her frame. She slowly let herself slide to the floor, rolling carefully onto her back as Nightbeat kicked away to giver her the room she needed. She laid in a pile on the closet floor, legs wide apart and her hands moved to weakly brush away drops and steam. “Your turn, I bet your engines are running hotter than mine now, due to our, our heightened states of arousal a-and-”

“Yes. Yes, please.” Nightbeat interrupted her with a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he cleared his intake. “Ahem, sorry to interrupt. But yes, please.”

“Come here.” She smiled, reaching for Nightbeat and managing to pull him on top of her and she ran her hands up and down his sides, enjoying the sudden little noises when her fingertips hit against plating and seams. “C’mon.”

Nightbeat’s visor dimmed as he adjusted his posture, straddling the engineer under him in a much more comfortable position before running his slippery valve up and down the underside of her spike.

“Would this count as, haah, a part three?” He grinned, venting heavily. “I wasn’t planning on a part three.”

“Three is a good number.” Nautica laughed, and then she canted her hips up, grinding into Nightbeat hard, hard enough to make him lurch forward with open hands slamming onto the floor on either side of her head.

“That was fantastic.”

“I can do it again, if you like.”

“I can’t take that again, I’ll overload immediately and I’m still up for more of this.” He started rolling his hips, reaching between their armor and making just enough room to adjust her spike.

They both sighed happily as he sank onto her, her spike spreading the rim of his valve to a point where he had to take a minute or two of going slow and gentle first. She didn’t quite reach the back of his valve, but he didn’t need that; For Nightbeat, it was all about the thickness of one’s spike, not the length.

“Yeaaah, yeaaah,” He groaned on each down movement of his, hands now holding tight to Nautica’s shoulders. “I think I’m good.”

She took the cue, hands dragging across blue forearms and fingers interlocking before she thrust her hips up roughly. And again. And again. Nightbeat found the rhythm and slammed down in time with her movements to frag each other as roughly as they could manage. He arched his back, valve brimming with a pleasure-pain he loved and the heavy feeling of overload deep in his frame he loved even more.

He overloaded hard, small sparks darting over his frame as fluids gushed out, soaking Nautica under him. He fell forward, and Nautica’s hands left his for his forearm, bicep, shoulder, then back, clinging and thrusting harder until she came to her own overload that only added more to the mess between them.

Nightbeat panted hard, moving to roll over but Nautica caught him, stopped him, forcing the panting bot to stay atop her.

“You remember last time.”

Oh. Last time. Nightbeat took in a slow breath as he came back down from his overload high. Last time ended up with Nautica carrying him on her back to Ratchet. And that trip ended up with him staying overnight in the medbay and on an easier workload for the next week.

“Is there any reason why your spike takes its time to…”

“I’ve had it checked out by a few professionals on Caminus, and I asked Ratchet as well.” Nautica smiled sheepishly, biting her lip. “It’s just normal for me.”

“Thank you for catching me there, though. I’m not up for a repeat of that. Only the good parts, please.”

“‘Good parts’ being…?”

“Where it’s you in my valve, and not Ratchet and First Aid and three of those little frisk drones they have.”

She giggled, shifting under him. “I think you can move now. Don’t force it, though.” Slowly and carefully, Nightbeat rose up and off Nautica, both finally able to close up their arrays and he let himself fall back onto the floor, back against the wall and legs laying on top of Nautica’s.

“That was nice.” Nightbeat said, in a matter-of-fact way that made the Camien laugh.

“I should hope so! Since you didn’t end up in the medbay this time, I’d say this was a vast improvement for you.”

“Are you always going to find that funny?”

“Yes!”

“I was hospitalized!” Nightbeat put a hand on his chest, with a horrible faux attempt at looking hurt.

“But you’re okay now.” Nautica, still laying on the floor, turned her head to him and grabbed at this hand. She moved to make their fingers be loosely interlaced at the tips.

“More than okay.” Nightbeat flashed his visor, a subtle and calm move. With only a little hesitation, Nautica activated her holo-guard and let it flicker; an attempt at the same move.

They both tightened their grip.

 


End file.
